contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Claw
Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Interceptors =Overview= One of the highest damage Interceptors. Good solo pvp annoyance or small/fast speed gank group member. Credit: Ecki Eck Best for group stuff, pretty fast, awesome damage dealer. 4 lowslots which is good for a 200mm plate, small armor rep, and 2 power relays. It gets about 800 armor with that setup. Credit: Azaeren The Claw is less practical and more fun. I don't know why people take these intys into fleet ops or sizable ganksquads, with 2 mids you wont be filling the role of tackler very well. However, the claw can be fit with autocannons or artillery. If you fit artillery you'll be able to avoid web and med nos range, but you can forget about trying to duel other intys. The artillery setup does not need a web, you wont fight other ceptors and you go faster than anything else so there's no chance that whatever you are shooting is going to outrun you. You will struggle to maintain cap on an artillery claw, you cannot run your MWD and scram at the same time, and trying to rep during a fight will just mess everything up, sometimes you might have to turn off your scram and hope they don't notice. The autocannon claw is more RAMBO, you go faster than most ceptors and have enough grid to fit a 200mm plate so you can comfortably shake off some damage and run if you get too close to something with a web and close range guns. You can get killed pulling this rambo shit off, the claw is actually not suited for dueling other intys. Despite doing explosive damage, which takes advantage of the fact that all intys armor tank and never use resists to help tank because they are all short on CPU, the claw still will most likely die to any other upper tier interceptor; the damage output is just too low. Credit: Nordvargr Bonuses *Minmatar Frigate Skill Bonus: 10% bonus to Small Projectile Turret Damage per level *Interceptors Skill Bonus: 5% reduction in Signature Radius and 5% bonus to Small Projectile Turret Tracking Speed per level *Role Bonus: 80% reduction in Propulsion Jamming activation cost =Fittings= Nordvargr's Artillery Claw ;High :3x 250mm Artillery II ;Medium :1 MN MWD II :Fleeting Warp Scrambler (20km scram) ;Low :Small Armor Rep II :Gyrostabilizer II :2x Inertial Stabilizers Requires Weapon Upgrades V and AWU IV; can settle with a best named MWD if you have AWU III, alternatively you can replace t2 howitzers with best named. This claw is faster, tracks better, and gets higher DPS than 0mega's claw. As you will notice, fitting a gyrostab is not an easy thing to do on a ship with 100 base cpu. You can switch out an inertial stab for a CPR if you want faster recharge. Post-Quantum Rise Claw ;High :3x 150mm AC II :1x Rocket Launcher ;Mids :1 MN MWD II :Faint Epsilon Warp Prohbitor (9KM range) ;Low :Gyrostabilizer II :2x Overdrive Injector System II :1x Nanofiber Internal Structure II The Quantum Rise changes make the damage dealing interceptors much more viable for fleet work, especially the faster ones such as the claw, or the crusader. Since these ships have to engage within web range anyway to do any damage, switching to a scram will allow you to turn off MWDs and not have to fit a web. This is for small gang work. With Barrage S you'll hit out to about 9KM, which is the range of your scram. With mediocre skills you will go about 4.6km a sec. Another pro is that ships this fast makes lone sniping ships a lot less potent since they can only snipe for seconds before you are within scram range. Solo ability is a bit limited, you can take out T1 frigs with ease of course, but not much more. But then again, that's not the purpose here. And the reason why you should use this instead of the Stiletto is because this is like, super fast, and in our small gangs extra DPS is at a premium. ;CCP Database Entry *http://www.eve-online.com/itemdatabase/ships/interceptors/minmatar/11196.asp